House K'ntarr
House K'ntarr is a prominent noble family, part of the Royal House of Rydonni, that ruled over Rydonni Prime as a Corporate Monarchy. The K'ntarr family had been on the throne of Rydonni Prime since before the Battle of Endor. The K'ntarr family also owned and operated Rythani Products, a technology and weapons manufacturing company. The head of the K'ntarr family is the Chief Executive Officer of Rythani Products, while other prominent members serve on the board of directors and run the company's various subsidiaries. The current monarchs are direct decedents of Queen Kalieva K'ntarr, Duchess of Rythani (and by extension King Rilvvan K'ntarr, Duke of Rythani), who reigned during the start of the New Republic. The current system of succession is cognate, in which the throne is inherited by the oldest surviving child without regard to gender. However, in certain cases, the heads of the Royal Houses can override the hereditary monarch and elect a monarch from a consanguineous House, or blood relative to the current Royal Family. This rare occurrence usually took place when the newly ascended member was unwed or had yet to produce a legitimate heir. Limmie Connections Since 267 ABY, the House K'ntarr had holdings in numerous limmie teams. The House has had a strong association with the Rydonni Prime Monarchs of the Elite League Limmie, the Balmorra Blasters of the Premier League Limmie, the Byblos Red Wings of the Limmie Futures League, and the Loronar Colonials of the Galactic Championship Limmie Association. Recent House History Count Wilran formed the Rydonni Prime Monarchs subsidized with government funds from King Anorb, in 267 as a new Premier League Limmie squad. The Monarchs played one season in the PLL before being promoted to the Elite League Limmie. Loruna and Arden K'ntarr sold their shares of Rythani Products and the Monarchs to acquire the majority shares of Balmorra Arms. They utilized their position on the board to form another new PLL squad, the Balmorra Blasters, to replace the departed Monarchs. 270 - Count Wilran splits his shares of Rythani Products among his four children, turning control of the Rydonni Prime Monarchs over to his eldest daughter, Duchess Variise. 271 - Count Wilran becomes Commissioner of Premier League Limmie Towards the end of the 272 ELL Season, Commissioner Wilran was found assassinated on his private shuttle. The news of his death eclipsed the purchase of the Balmorra Blasters by Karmich Industries based out of Abbaji. In 273 ABY, King Anorb died and his daughter, Naathe, ascends to the throne. The pronouncement of Princess Naathe to succeed her departed father was conditional on one term, that she found and wed a suitable suitor within one local orbital period. If she failed at this task the throne would pass to the Duke and Duchess of Rythii, Waiphl and Calli M'nrydo, who were expecting their first child, Ergos. Throughout the year Queen Naathe tours the various holdings of House K'ntarr, while at the same time entertaining suitors. She selects the Lord Protector of Sacorria, Telandro Calrissian. During that same time, Count Kalin K'ntarr conducts a hostile takeover of Karmich Industries, which had just gone public on the Galactic Stock Exchange, and reforms it as K'ntarr Enterprises. Thus gaining control of the Balmorra Blasters at the same time. Byblos RepulsorDrive merged with Rythani Labs to form RepulsorDrive Labs owned by Loruna K'ntarr. K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group announces they will establish a Limmie Futures League developmental team on Byblos, naming it the Red Wings. K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group, which is wholly owned by House K'ntarr and is the entity that controls the Rydonni Prime Monarchs, was nominated for the Zumtak Award, which recognizes "perseverance and dedication to the sport of limmie." K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group was nominated for "the expansion of limmie throughout the Colonies." Early in 274 ABY, House K'ntarr reorganized K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group and K'ntarr Products. Baron Arden K'ntarr started to date Vesper Lynd, Monarchs offensive forward and member of the Noble House of Trieste on Bakura. He purchases both the Dathomir Rancor Riders of the Junior League Limmie and Loronar Corporation. He moves the Rancor Riders to Loronar and renames them the Colonials, while changing the name of the company to K'ntarr Corporation. In the reorganization Duke Kalin took over control of the Byblos Red Wings and RepulsorDrive Labs, he became involved with Lady Thara Adrimar at the same time. Baron Arden was place on Balmorra to over see the Blasters and K'ntarr Enterprises. He "gifted" the Colonials and K'ntarr Corporation to his sister, Loruna as a wedding present when she wed Rex Santhe, Chairman of Santhe Security on Lianna. 275 - During the wedding of now Queen Naathe to Lord Protector Calrissian, Duchess Variise K'ntarr seized control of the throne. Naathe and Telandro fled to Sacorria to live in Exile. The new Queen formed an impotent bicameral Parliament, the first of its kind on Rydonni Prime. Baron Adren and Vesper Lynd have a falling out, severing the ties between House K'ntarr and the Noble House of Trieste. Rydonni Prime hosted the Galactic Weapons Expo, during which K'ntarr Defense Industries unveils its new Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, The Sentinel. 276 - Rydonni Prime Revolution began. The Rydonnian Army for Independence and Defense (R.A.I.D) led a revolt against Queen Variise. Kalin, Loruna, and Arden, who were all loyal to the independence movement, were taken to the Trident by S.P.E.A.R.. 277 - Queen Variise was deposed and went into hiding. For the first time since the forming of the Old Republic, the Head of K'ntarr did not rule Rydonni Prime. 278 - Earl Kalin K'ntarr worked with Vesper Lynd for her to gain control of the Monarchs, keeping them out of the hands of the Government. Award History In 273 ABY, the K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group, which was wholly owned by House K'ntarr and is the entity that controls the Rydonni Prime Monarchs, Byblos Red Wings, Balmorra Blasters, and Loronar Colonials was nominated for the then named Zumtak Award, which recognizes beings and organizations associated with the ELL who have demonstrated "perseverance and dedication to the sport of limmie." K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group was nominated for "the expansion of limmie throughout the Colonies." Head of House K'ntarr Rilvvan K'ntarr.jpg|Rilvvan K'ntarr (36 BBY–4 ABY) Kalieva K'ntarr.jpg|Kalieva K'ntarr (4–55) Buribus K'ntarr.jpg|Buribus K'ntarr (55–104) Gavia K'ntarr.jpg|Gavia K'ntarr (104–125) Bornus K'ntarr.png|Bornus K'ntarr (125–200) King Anorb K'ntarr.jpg|Anorb K'ntarr (200–273) Princess Naathe K'ntarr.jpg|Naathe K'ntarr (273–275) Vaniise K'ntarr.jpg|Variise K'ntarr (275–277) Kalin K'ntarr.jpg|Kalin K'ntarr (277–present) Family Tree The descendants of King Bornus K'ntarr and Queen Rhestla Lyra. and also Lord Conum M'nrydo and Lupa Psy, are collected in this family tree. Category:Families Category:K'ntarr family Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Byblos Red Wings Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Balmorra Blasters Category:Loronar Colonials